User blog:LordKrispiez/Superman vs Batman. Epic Rap Battles of Randomness Season 1.
Oi mate, it's LordKrispiez, also known as Krispiez. I'm going to start a new series called Epic Rap Battles of Randomness, also known as ERBoR. I'm sorry if the rhymes are bad. I'm just a beginner. :P Enjoy. Superman vs Batman. Epic Rap Battles of Randomness Season 1 Episode 1. Beat Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!! SUPERMAN VERSUS BATMAAAAAAAN!! BEGIN! ''Batman '(0:23 - 1:10) Look at this clown who thinks he's all tough. You may be buff, but in reality you're as soft as a cream puff. Batman Begins this rap battle, cause Superman is scared. Oh, I see, you aren't ready. Well you should have come prepared! Forget all your movies, forget all your comics. Maybe take some lessons from John Cena for some Basic Thuganomics? My raps are furious, I spit out hot flames. I suggest you to get out because you're rap battling Bruce Wayne. I see that you claim yourself as Clark Kent. The amount of balls you have is zero percent! You cheated death, young boy, you should be happy. I can't wait to hear you rap, I bet your rhymes are crappy. You're from Krypton, a planet that soon became dust. My abs are harder than yours, yours is made of pizza crust. The look on your face, you look like a constipated mad man Why does everyone love me? You know why, because I'm Batman. Superman '(1:10 - 1:57) Rah! You're right, I cheated death. But I don't understand one word you're saying, are you doing meth? I'm from Krypton, you're from a garbage can. On the streets on Halloween, you'll see kids dressed up as Superman! Poor Batman, the man who has no powers. You smell, when was the last time you took a shower? I'm sacrificing my own life to other people Rap battling Batman is Justice ilLEAGUEal. You're messin' with the wrong guy, I thought we made a deal That you'd never ever rap battle the Man of Steel. I'm known worldwide, you're known for your movies You're just another one of those fanboys who play Call of Duty. No offense, Bruce, but you're a spoiled brat. Who got lost in a cave and got attacked by bats. I doubt that you win this rap battle But after you eat this steel fist of mine you're gonna rattle. Batman '(1:57 - 2:20) Your lines sound like they're made from a ten year old. My rhymes are frozen like they're from the North Pole. Why are you messin' with the Dark Knight? My punch is strong, and yours is light. I'm Batman, The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader My beautiful voice got remade by Darth Vader. And there's nothing really special about you I can tell you're afraid me, you just got the blues, oh boo hoo. Superman '(2:20 - 2:44) You wanna go ''that ''far, honey? You're too smugly. You're wearing a mask because your face is too ugly. If you really want to fight, then let's do it. You're just a spoiled billionaire, man, I knew it. You got crushed by Superman, You're as soft as a tin can Just stick with he game plan Why'd you drop the soap, man? This isn't over, this ain't even the prequel But this is just part one, see you in the sequel. '''WHO WON?' WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! Who won? Superman Batman Category:Blog posts